Season's Serenade
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: The four seasons... They conveyed her feelings... KyonxYuki
1. Chapter 1

Season's Serenade

"_And the four seasons_—_they conveyed her feelings…"_

**Summer**

He hated summer, and it was because of so many things— because of the heat wave, the countless homework, and the fact that stinging dust brought about tears. His mind pictured it as the earth's hell— the radiance was so harsh, marred with abundant bitter drafts around the perimeter. Kyon used to escape from the torment by going to the beach, to the festivals, and etc; but this year was never the same.

He sat on the chair, right smacked by the sunlight with a pencil in his hand. The numbers and words in the paper flew around his head just like satellites, but they never reached his brain. The parfait on the table was forgotten entirely, and he almost didn't feel the cold stare from Yuki Nagato in front of him. Kyon scribbled another series of words slowly and he changed the answer in three seconds; the result after twenty minutes of thinking and self-discussing was nil.

The leader of SOS Brigade had announced to the entire neighborhood that her silly group would find the trace of Amaterasu, one of the famous deities in Japan at the weekend. The thought of failing never passed her head. Suzumiya Haruhi was not someone that let her target go, and her God-like ability helped her so much that it only raised her ego into the highest level. What Kyon didn't understand was that the entire search began at the center of the city, and the chance of finding—to think about it was silly.

Homework? She had finished it, of course, but the same story was not for Kyon.

Okay. Now, the leader, the smiling man, and the group's mascot— they were all late, leaving him with the ever-silent Yuki Nagato in their usual meeting place.

But still, he would be the one who treated the entire meal. The sly side of Haruhi would eventually find an excuse, or presumably punishment, so he would pay in the end.

Great. The homework was no help.

"Do you want me to help?"

He almost jolted in shock. The purple haired girl was a foreign creature in humanoid interface without expression; she was not one to convey emotion. Nonetheless, Yuki Nagato had just said a full sentence other than her usual brief reply, or maybe other than her usual full explanation of the outer space theory that he never remembered. For a second, he thought that perhaps the world had turned to his tide. Chatting normally with her was one of the rarest experiences he would ever dream of. Her voice was flat but at least she replied.

Not that he had a special feeling for her. Or maybe not yet…

"Ah, Indeed I have some problems. But I can deal with it myself," he cursed his inner pride but his mouth didn't match with his brain. "You don't need to…"

She ignored the entire decline, making her way to his side as her poker eyes never left his. Her hand was stretched as a signal, and Kyon gave his pencil to her. The words were now the center of attention of the two teenagers, observing them with such intelligence that mostly came from Yuki Nagato.

The purple haired girl started writing in a fast pace that the ashamed feeling began making its way to Kyon's head. It seemed too easy for her, and he could only close his eyes at his lack of knowledge. After some minutes of scribbling, she suddenly stopped, mesmerized by the question in front of her— he peeked at it and grinned in process.

"Why? It's easy," he said, and Nagato averted her undivided attention to him. She tilted her head in a sense that made her much innocent rather than cute— much a high school girl rather than any other aliens. It was a demand of answer, Kyon knew, and he continued his speech.

"What do you aim in the world? Answer it with a 3-words metaphor," he repeated and chuckled at the simplicity of the question. It was not something that should be given to a high school student— maybe the teacher was just curious at the student's real aim or whatever. She still tilted her head. "Aim for the sky? Right?"

For a while, he hoped to see the surprised expression from the aforementioned girl. Nonetheless, her visage remained the same, no any movement of eyebrow or forehead. This girl was just like a statue— she stayed firm and silent, not influenced by the world and probably she didn't even want it. Then, she wrote again and for another surprise for Kyon, began talking. Again. This was a record for her.

"No, aim for the star."

No tune resounded in the five brief words from her, but the message was clear: she had just beaten him in the battle of intelligence and his shallow-mind cried in shame.

_(And he would finally know that she was his star to aim for…)_

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it guys... My first fic for Suzumiya Haruhi series. I don't think this is my best or whatever, but well... Would you mind reviewing? O yeah, I still have other drabbles about KyonxYuki in four seasons. It means there will still be three seasons left.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Season's Serenade II

"_Hey, do you know anything about autumn? It's her..."_

**Autumn**

Bittersweet September. It was the mellow, messy, leaf-kicking, perfect pause between the opposing miseries of summer and winter. It was the mosaic of seasons, the kaleidoscope of natures, where the pieces of red and yellow stained the ground and made their way to winter. The blowing breeze whispered the harmony through ears, playing melodies as the leaves beautified the space on their last days.

He had known autumn for too long.

He watched the oak tree, staring at it as though it was some kind of old friend and freshly united. His hands were in his pockets, trying to find a certain vague warmness as the howling wind started to pick up. But still, each fragment of red leaves didn't escape his eyes, stupefied by the magic of autumn that permeated the heart. Behind all the increasing coldness drafts, Kyon knew full well, that the nature tried so hard to warm the citizens with its unmistakably magnificent scenery— the colorful leaves were more than everything he could ask for. Cold at the outside, but warm at the inside.

Just like her.

He turned his head to capture the sight of Yuki Nagato, who was also fascinated by the glory of flaming pieces in front of her twin spheres. Their encounter was not deliberate; it started with his rare visit to the library and the aforementioned bibliophile was also there. They decided (or Kyon decided) to walk home together when everything was finished. It was when their eyes found the majesty of dancing leaves in the air and stopped for nearly fifteen minutes because of it.

And for a hundredth time— he was _again_ mesmerized by those eternally stoic spheres. They sucked him in.

Yuki Nagato was neither the blindingly cute Asashina Mikuru nor the good looking Suzumiya Haruhi. Nevertheless, she had also a certain charm that reached his taste, and that was, after a few moments of self-discussing and thinking, lied on her eyes. Her eyes. Her obsidian, ever stoic eyes. They looked cold, but the warmth was hidden underneath, and Kyon also noted that they were oh so pure and rich, just like the honey that tasted sweet, wrapped in golden hue and he knew that…

… He started complimenting her too much now. It was good that the said girl couldn't read his mind. Nevertheless, if she could just see right through him, she maybe wouldn't say it.

Maybe…

Kyon thought about the incident when the head of the computer club was… well disappeared. The SOS Brigade, minus Suzumiya Haruhi, had to face a big, ridiculously titanic, ugly insect in another space time rift. Nonetheless, he managed to keep his composure, and it was not because of the fire ball that Koizumi exhibited. The clinging Asashina Mikuru was no help at all. It was Nagato's warming look at him— her cold eyes for him was synonymous to a new-baked cake, freshly made by her mother when he was seven, stroking his head and telling him that everything would be all right.

"Hey Nagato," he said all of the sudden, and the same eyes that never fail to captivate him looked at him. "Do you know anything about autumn?"

"Autumn," she started. "A noun. The season between summer and winter; fall. In the Northern Hemisphere it is from the September equinox to the December solstice; in the Southern Hemisphere, it is from the March equinox to June solstice. It could also be used to describe a time of full maturity" she explained.

Ah. Yeah. A full time explanation directly copied from the dictionary. He knew that she would tell him what pages the word was in if he asked. He just chuckled at her complex words, knowing that he knew something better to describe it.

The chuckle didn't stop, resulting her to look at him curiously, or maybe it was just what he felt. Recently, he could see the change of her emotion by the tiniest movement of muscles on her face, and he was a little bit proud of his prowess.

"You want to know what the autumn is?" he asked. "Then give me your hand."

She did what he ordered. He took a leaf from the ground, the most beautiful of them all, and placed it on her hand, then, to answer the flat-stare-of-curiosity-and-confusion in her eyes, he began speaking.

"You are the autumn, Nagato, at least it is what I think," he answered, knowing full well that the answer wouldn't satisfy her. Nevertheless, what she said for a reply didn't surprise him so much.

"I see."

An integrated data sentient entity in humanoid interface shouldn't have any emotion at all. That was what Nagato told him. Nevertheless, being an entity that lived with humans for more than three years, Kyon knew, that a certain piece of emotion could flicker deep behind those poker eyes of her. He was sure of that.

Because she was synonymous to the beauty of autumn— a petite, cute girl that was cold at the outside, but warm to the very core at the inside.

"Glad to know that," he replied.

Because the importance of autumn was not from dictionary, it was from what the people felt, and Yuki Nagato represented the beauty of autumn so much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guys, can you please tell me whether you like it or not? My knowledge of this anime came only from manga, not anime. I don't really know whether my description and interaction of Kyon and Yuki is good or not. Please review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Season's Serenade III

-Winter-

Thickening layer of snow was bestowed upon the land; angelic dust whirled in mid air, forming a vortex that moved in abstract pattern— almost like dancing— and joined the cold gust. Drizzle of glacial flowers blanketed the nation with its customary wintertime beauty, ethereally blessing the land in the shade of perennial grandeur. Footprints gnawed at the whitened ground, sending chill to the skin, resulting breath to come out in the form of small flurry of icy pants.

Kyon stood in front of a pine tree, staring at the frosts that dangled on the tip of its branches. It was almost like a frozen tear that stilled, noting its love towards the warmth of spring spree. A thousand of crystal gemstones started bathing his chocolate sweater, painting it pale, leaching the existing color away. For a brief of time, he could still be seen; his mind travelling, glancing to the right only because of the distraction that _waited_ for him. When his sight found her, all the thought of winter forgotten and _she _became the only thing that Kyon knew.

What the snow had done for the land was nothing to what it did for Nagato Yuki. She stood beside him with the lavender hair that shone in the whiteness of perimeter, fishing for his attention and he honestly had fallen for it. The sweater she put on matched his, covering her porcelain skin that radiated warmth albeit the freezing draft and brisk breeze that detained the comfort and temperature. It was almost like mannequin— how her skin stayed pale with a slight pink hue on cheeks; a very fractional hint that she was alive. Yuki Nagato was almost like a girl in dream and fantasy, and the non-stop brain of him paused when she looked at him— pure black dived into golden beauty.

She tilted her head to a perfect angle and another butterfly messed with his stomach. Kyon still found it mesmerizing; despite the (more) intimate interaction they shared as the time flew by. When he had found a new life as an eleventh grader, the desolate world became less and less unfamiliar with each passing night, noting her presence that was almost unfathomable for logic. It was almost too silly that he started spilling his secret to her, spoken with such frankness that he almost forgot that she was _not_ originally a human. Yuki had started to toss her stoic image too; her words tinted the conversation, streaming from her mouth delicately and Kyon found her forming a (really) tiny candy sweet smile in a higher frequency.

Higher frequency— meant twice a week. But it was _real_.

Kyon looked away from her gaze, half-realizing that if she ever knew the meaning of crimsonness on his cheeks— that had nothing to do with the freezing draft— he would have to lock himself in the nearest toilet to analyze how he should say and how he should act. Though difficulty couldn't be avoided, winter embarked its journey towards Kyon's mind, leaving him pondering in silence for about a moment. Finding stillness when Yuki was around was not a surprise, but Kyon decided that it couldn't last any longer.

"It's ironic," he slightly wondered why such complex words accompanied the opening of dialogue. When he found her looking at him; eyebrow twisted upwards for the _slightest_ centimeters; he assumed that she was giving him a quizzical look. "I mean… the winter. How the snow falls so magnificently, but the plant— including this pine— craves for the warmth in spring. Well… snow gives our eyes a refreshing sight, but it gives the plant a…"

"…nuisance?" she guessed the word and it was a perfect score for her mind-reading.

"Yes… That's the word," I responded. "It's ironic."

"It's probable that nobody but _I_ also resemble the snow… being a nuisance for the others… Because I'm Yuki Nagato," she said with her flat voice, but deep behind that was a trace of sadness. Kyon was left stupefied with the statement; it was much (too) different from the reply she usually said. It was then he realized that the time she spent with him might flicker a certain emotion in her mind, and it tragically headed into a melancholic one. Indeed, her name could also mean snow, but it was only a coincidence. With this, he had just learned that words could be a sharp dagger, stabbing from the back with its tip, hungry for blood. Kyon locked his gaze with hers and started speaking.

"No," he replied, not caring about anything but the fragile soul in front of him. With that simple rebuttal, all he could do now was slightly wondering why his body really wanted to embrace the porcelain angel. Yuki simply stared back at her, silently demanding for an explanation from his mouth. His brain felt like being scrambled into pieces, and a part of him really wanted to know why he was ready to give the world in a silver platter for her. That was when he thought blissfully: it must be love at its finest.

"Because you… you only inherit the beauty of the snow… and nobody considers you a nuisance… I'll not forgive those who consider you like that," what he said was straight from heart and he knew that he shouldn't think hard to state it. Because it was _her_, how she supposed to be; not a nuisance, but a _friend_, or maybe even more than that.

Kyon would never know— whether what he said was just a random statement or a proposal— but then, she smiled— and it was _real_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This is not my best. I made it in the middle of the night, and I'm getting sleepy. So, sorry? For me, it's a little bit fast-paced, but well, it's a one-shot about winter. O yeah, Yuki in Japanese means snow, right? I hope you like this chapter! Review please!**_


End file.
